Adicciones
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: A veces nos engañamos a nosotros mismos, incluso llegamos a creer que la realidad es fantasía, ¿Qué pasa cuando descubrimos que todo era verdad?
1. chocolate de avellana

SUMMARY: A veces nos engañamos a nosotros mismos, incluso llegamos a creer que la realidad es fantasía, ¿Qué pasa cuando descubrimos que todo era verdad?

ADVERTENCIA: lemmon, OoC, mucho dulce jaja, no apto para diabéticos y chocofobicos!

Bueno muchachas nuevo fic, espero que les guste, dejen reviews para saber que les parece y continuarlo… a los que leen "que el fuego no apague nuestro amor", pronto escribiré el ultimo cap. Es que ya lo tenía por la mitad, y mi compu entró en corto, ahora me va a tocar iniciarlo de nuevo, porque al parecer se demora el arreglo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Chocolate de avellana<p>

Gracias a los dioses Dobby era un buen elfo y le proveía sus necesarias dosis, eran momentos como este en los que Hermione sentía ganas de regalarle una tienda de ropa al pequeño amiguito.

—Mmmm ¡ahhhh! Así profesor — gemía la castaña.

—Usted es una estudiante mala, señorita Granger— susurraron en su oído, era una voz apacible, esa voz que tanto le encantaba.

— ¡Eh! Pro-profesor ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — pero que vergüenza, ¿Cómo era que la había podido encontrar masturbándose, justamente él? Hermione intentó cubrirse como pudo con el cubre cama.

—No se moleste Granger, ya no hay necesidad de eso, ¿cómo puede sentirse pudorosa, ante un hombre que la lleva viendo desnuda desde hace meses atrás? —preguntó Snape mientras subía en la cama de la joven y intentaba arrebatarle la colcha de las manos.

—Pero que esta diciendo señor, usted no…

—Claro que yo sí, es estupendo saber todo lo que uno se pierde debajo de esa pinta de sabelotodo insufrible, su túnica no le sienta nada bien, debo aclarar, pero indiscutiblemente lo mejor de todo es saber de lo que es capaz una "santica" como usted Granger. — por fin logró arrebatar la colcha de las manos de la castaña, que ya no lo evitaba mas, al fin y al cabo era algo que ella llevaba deseando por mucho tiempo. Tenerlo sobre su cama aunque fuera en una situación de clara desventaja como lo era esta.

Severus se siguió acercando a la chica, como asechándola pero aun así, sin tocarla. Quedo completamente sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso sobre los brazos, a duras penas se rosaban y la piel de Hermione se erizaba con el casi nulo contacto.

— El chocolate de avellanas es delicioso, ¿no?, lo curioso es el uso que le has dado estos últimos días, ¿saben los elfos para que lo utilizas? Claro que no, sino no te lo darían, ¿no te da pena utilizar a esas pobres criaturitas para darte placer? — a Hermione no le paso inadvertido el hecho de que él la estuviera tuteando y mucho menos el hecho de que él la había estado espiando durante los últimos días.

—Y ¿Qué sigue profesor? ¿Qué mas hay después de espiar a una estudiante, después de verla desnuda y además después de acosarla sínicamente en su habitación?

― ¿Qué te parece esto? — dijo mientras sostenía su peso en una sola mano y con la otra bajaba tocando levemente el abdomen hasta llagar a sus pliegues de donde tomo con su dedo un poco de chocolate de avellanas que allí se encontraba y lo levaba a su boca para degústalo a solo centímetros de la boca de Hermione.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir la excitación que esto le producía e instintivamente se mordió su labio inferior.

—Me gustaría más un poco de esto— respondió la castaña jalándolo hacia sí y besándolo apasionadamente, él quedó posicionado sobre ella, soltó un gemido y comenzó a besarla con frenesí.

Él vaivén de caderas no se hizo esperar más, y pronto todo era una mezcla de sudor, pasión y sentimientos. Los cuerpo se complementaban a la perfección, y sus alientos eran droga para el otro, el clímax los alcanzó al mismo tiempo y ambos se desplomaron exhaustos sobre la cama.

…

Sí, esa había sido la noche mas maravillosa que había vivido Hermione y ahora solo le faltaba girarse un poco para poder aferrarse con fuerza al hombre la había hecho sentirse mujer, por vez primera.

Con pereza pero decidida rodó sobre la suave superficie y estiró un brazo para agarrar a su amado. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de repente, de Severus no había nada, ni un rastro, ni una pista que hiciera real lo que había pasado. Solo se encontró a sí misma desnuda y bañada en su apreciada crema de avellanas, que ahora se le antojaba desagradable.

No había sido mas que una patética fantasía, ¿quién se creía ella, como para merecer mas que eso?, todo había sido una estúpida mofa de su propia mente.

Hermione se sintió estúpida, se sintió utilizada, "_y utilizada por ¿quien?, ya te gustaría a ti, que te hubieran utilizado, eso te haría ser por lo menos, un poco menos patética."_

―Estúpida― se dijo a sí mima, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se dirigía al baño para lavar ese desastre en el que se había convertido.

―Lo siento― creyó escuchar, por lo que se giró y buscó algo fuera de lo común en su habitación. Al no encontrarlo se sintió aun más patética y desdichada que antes. Unos temblores carcomieron sus músculos y ahora ya no podía evitar llorar y sollozar a rienda suelta.

…

_¡Grandioso! Clase de pociones con el más hábil oclumente del Londres mágico y tú sigues pensando en lo que creíste haber hecho con él, ¡contrólate Hermione!_

—He escuchado, que muchos piensan que mis clases son aburridas— comenzó Severus, _¿porque tenia que haber sido una fantasía? Es que de solo imaginar lo que seria probar esos delgados labios y acariciar ese cabe… ¡no! Ya deja de pensar eso necia, que te va a escuchar, ¡bórralo! ¡Bórralo de tu mente ahora!_ — (…) y que tal parce no les sirven para nada (…) y que (…) en fin, por eso hoy les voy a enseñar, una receta.

— ¿disculpe profesor? — _Estúpida Pansy déjalo que termine, ¿no ves que haces que la magia se pierda?  
>¿Cuál magia Hermione? ¿La tuya con tus fantasiosas ideítas?<em>

— Lo que escuchó Sta. Parkinson, hoy aprenderemos a hacer Chocolate de avellanas— dicho esto agitó la varita y el procedimiento a seguir apareció en el pizarrón.

Algo se quebró en el pecho de Hermione, no había sido una fantasía, todo había sido real y él la había utilizado como una muñeca y la había dejado allí sola, sintiéndose patética. Y no conforme con eso, ahora venia a burlarse de ella en clase. En un impulso del cual no se hubiera sentido capaz en otra situación, tomó su mochila y lo que pudo con la mano y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

— lo siento no puedo— dijo Hermione en un susurro quebrado, deteniéndose frente al escritorio en el que se encontraba el profesor. Para luego salir huyendo del aula con lágrimas a rebosar en sus ojos.

_La cagaste, ahora si que la cagaste,- ah no nada de eso, la cagamos ambos, además que importa, eso era lo que necesitábamos, que nos odiara, ahora si podrá olvidarse del desagradable encuentro de anoche, ¡por Merlín! Es una niña, debe estar completamente asqueada con lo que pasó ¿no te das cuenta? Fue lo mejor. -No, no fue lo mejor, y lo sabes, porque muy en el fondo también sabes que esto lo hiciste con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta de que si había sido real, ella pensaba que había sido una fantasía ¿Por qué no lo dejaste así?- Es solo que… no pude, ya, ¿contento?_


	2. whiskey de fuego

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios, espero que igual que el anterior disfruten este capitulo y sigan apoyandome durante el resto del fic.

perdon por la demora, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: whiskey de fuego<p>

Por fin un día de clases entero había terminado, ultima clase "primer año", ¿a caso había algo peor que dos horas en la tarde con los alcornoques mayores? Snape estaba exhausto, y además se sentía culpable, nada mejor que una nueva razón para odiarse a sí mismo ¿no?

Comenzó a deambular por lo pasillos, para ver si su deporte favorito (descontar puntos) le distraía la mente. ¡Excelente! la noche se veía prometedora, nada mas subir la gran escalera y ya se había topado con Potter y la chica Weasley, un poco acaramelados.

―50 puntos de Gryfindor, ¡CADA UNO! ― remató cuando Harry se disponía a replicar, lo cual hizo que el ojiverde se quedara con la palabra atragantada y marcó la partida del oscuro profesor.

_..._

― ¡no! Suéltame, jajá, ¿Qué haces? ― era solo su impresión o ese cuadro de frutas estaba hablando, y tenía su voz, esa voz perfecta, que le daba un vuelco a su estomago, esa voz que contenía la cantidad perfecta de cualidades y a la vez la ración exacta de arrogancia y suficiencia, era ella. ― ¡Dobby! Te lo advierto, no lo voy a repetir― amenazó Hermione desde el otro lado de la pintura.

―Sta. Dobby es un buen elfo, y un elfo no debe permitir esto, ande suelte la botella ¿si?

―ya he dicho que NOOO― sonó un golpe seco contra una pared― eso, así esta mejor ¿a que sí Dobby?

Eres un elfo bueno.

― ¿que esta pasando aquí? ―preguntó Snape, sobresaltando a la castaña, que ahora sostenía la botella sobre los labios y apuntaba al pequeño elfo, que estaba acurrucado contra la pared, con la varita― vamos Dobby sal de aquí―indicó el profesor, a lo que el elfo salió tambaleándose hacia las cocinas

― Profesor ¿qué lo trae por acá? ¿A caso se le acabo la crema de chocolate de avellanas y viene por más? ―preguntó Hermione mordaz― siga no le hare estorbo.

― ¿Qué haces Her… Granger?

―jajaja pues emborracharme ¿no lo nota? ―preguntó Hermione riendo tontamente, a causa del alcohol que por lo visto esa no era su primera botella de la noche

―¿Era eso?, y yo que creía que maltratabas elfos por puro placer― respondió Severus con ironía― pero no, es solo que querías atiborrarte en alcohol hasta la inconsciencia.

―el alcohol no altera la conciencia, solo hace que no te importe aquello que te desvela, aunque siga ahí presente en tu cabe…― de repente ya no había aquel brillo en los ojos de la castaña, ese que indicaba lo alcoholizada que estaba, su sonrisa se había apagado y ahora se sostenía contra la fría pared del pasillo en el que se encontraban, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos a causa de las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir y su voz se corto en un susurro quebrado.

―Hermione ¿estas bien? ― preguntó Severus acercándose a la joven y tomándola por un brazo en gesto preocupado.

― ¿le parece que estoy bien? ― se sacudió la castaña, pero por mas que luchó no pudo librarse del agarre del profesor― ¡claro!, porque yo me la paso cada día de mi vida encerrada en la cocina emborrachándome, como una cochina desdichada ¿no?

―Hermione yo no…

― ¡ya no me llame así! ― gritó exasperada― que espera para insultarme, bájeme puntos de mi casa, castígueme, mándeme con Filch, haga algo de una maldita vez y deje de tutearme, eso solo hace que te importen mas las cosas ¿sabe?

―Sta. Granger no debería estar bebiendo de esta manera, el whiskey de fuego es peligroso sino se sabe medir la cantidad

― ¿y que mas da? ¿Qué le importa eso a usted? Usted no es más que un estúpido bastardo que se aprovecho de mi a la primera oportunidad― las lágrimas de la castaña no se hicieron esperar más y comenzaron a caer desbordadas por sus mejillas.

― yo no… ― dudó―tienes razón no soy mas que un estúpido y cobarde bastardo, pero ¿que esperabas de un Slytherin?

― obviamente algo mas que esto. En realidad simplemente esperaba ¡algo!

―es que no lo entenderías, no hay nad…

―Ahora no solo piensa que soy una desagradable chiquilla, no solo no le basto con hacerme sentir patética, sino que además tenia que humillarme frente a toda la clase y no conforme con eso, ahora piensa que soy una tarada que no puede comprender, lo que sea que me esta ocultando, no le pido una disculpa ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero una razón, deme una razón que me haga odiarlo de por vida, es lo único que le pido, por favor.

― Y ¿Qué si no quiero hacer que me odies?

― ¿Por qué no querría? Eso es lo que me pareció esta mañana, solo se lo estoy poniendo más fácil.

―es que yo simplemente no podría soportarlo. ― Un temblor recorrió la columna de Hermione, como si la hubieran bañado en agua helada, su cabeza se despejo y el alcohol ya no surtía efecto en su mente, solo esas tres palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro "no podría soportarlo".

Cuando regreso a la realidad vio como Severus había soltado su brazo y se dirigía hacia la salida.

― ¡ah! No, ― gritó la castaña ― usted no va a jugar así de nuevo conmigo, se quedara y me dirá y explicara todo lo que significa eso. ¿O tendrá que ser por las malas? ― preguntó con varita en mano.

― tu no atacarías a un profesor, ¡por Merlín eres Hermione Granger! Nadie se creería esta artimaña

―Pruébeme― amenazó la castaña― usted no sabe de lo que yo seria capaz por entender algo que desconozco, por algo soy la "insoportable sabelotodo" ― dijo imitando el tono grave y profundo del hombre frente a ella. ― ¿quería valentía? Pues demuestre que la posee.

― Hermione, es solo que…― no es que le tuviera miedo ni nada, pero la expresión de determinación de Hermione lo abrumaba, además el nunca la lastimaría, ni siquiera en defensa propia. Por lo que tomo el impulso de decir la verdad― es solo que yo…

― Mire ― dijo extendiéndole la botella de liquido ámbar que tenia entre la mano, de todas maneras sabia que el hombre necesitaba un empujoncito.

Severus la tomo y bebió un gran sorbo

―Hermione, dije que no soportaría que me odiaras y es verdad, no podría vivir viendo cada día esa mirada de profundo aborrecimiento que me has dedicado hace unos minutos.

―Si no quería que lo odiara, ¿por que fue lo de la clase?

―es que una parte de mi, deseaba fervorosamente que recordaras la noche en que te ame como una realidad y no como una fantasía. Pero fue todo tan repentino que no me detuve a pensar que lo que hacia te lastimaría de esa manera.

― y tampoco te detuviste a pensar que dejarme votada en la cama como una vil prostituta ¿me lastimaría mas?

―Hermione― dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de ambos lados de la cara―no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso nunca, yo jamás pensaría que eres una mujerzuela

―entonces explícame ¿Por qué? Es que no puedo evitar sentirme como una vagabunda― una única lágrima se deslizó por su fina piel y se posó finalmente sobre sus labios.

― nunca quise que te sintieras así, perdóname― limpió la gota cristalina con el pulgar, Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto― pero no soy suficiente para ti, no te puedo ofrecer nada, estoy dañado y no te mereces a alguien como yo. No te puedo hacer eso.

―No hay nada mas en el mundo que yo quiera que no seas tu Severus, no te pido nada mas, pero no me castigues negándome tu compañía.

―Her…

― ¡Hermione nada!, ya has hablado demasiado hoy― lo regañó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del profesor. ― ¿Qué demonios? Tal vez me arrepienta de esto pero a lo hecho pecho y que el whiskey sirva para algo. ― finalizando esto ya lo estaba besando y Severus no pudo hacer mas que corresponder a eso que tanto deseaba. ―Anda tomate un trago mas. ― invitó soltando el cuello de la camisa de Snape y agachándose torpemente por la botella que ahora reposaba a sus pies.

―No deberías beber mas― aseveró Snape tomándola por el brazo antes de que se llevara la botella a los labios.

―Vamos no seas aguafiestas, aunque tienes razón, porque beber si se puede hacer otras cosas― respondió la castaña con un gesto lujurioso, dejando caer la botella de liquido ambarino directo al piso de piedra, la botella se quebró en mil pedazos.

― ¡hey! Cuidado. ―gritó Severus tomándola de la cintura para apartarla de la lluvia de cristales. Sin prestar siquiera atención a la sonrisa que surcaba ahora el rostro de Hermione.

Hermione lo tomó por el cuello y aprovechando el abrazo que este le ofrecía enroscó las piernas en la cintura del profesor, para luego besarlo con frenesí.

― Hermione estas borracha, te vas a arrepentir de esto, tan pronto como el alcohol se te baje de la cabeza. ― dijo Snape tan pronto como sus labios se separaron en busca de algo de oxigeno

― No me voy a arrepentir, te lo aseguro.

―Pues, si estas tan segura― Severus buscó a tientas su varita entre su túnica, y tocando con ella la pared a su lado pronunció un hechizo que Hermione no conocía.

Frente a ellos apareció una pequeña puerta de ébano, la atravesaron aun besándose y desembocaron en un corredor que Hermione conocía bien, frente a ellos había una enorme pared de piedra de la cual empezaban a surgir pequeñas figurillas talladas en madera, hasta culminar convertidas en la enorme entrada a la sala de menesteres de Hogwarts.

Severus la volvió a tomar por la cintura y la alzó otra vez, luego atravesó con ella el umbral de la gran sala.

…

―te amo― soltó la castaña aun temblando por el placer recibido.

― Y yo a ti― respondió Severus recostado a su lado.

― no tienes que sentirte obligado a decirlo es solo que me parece que deberías saberlo.

― al igual que yo quería que tu lo supieras.

― ¿lo dices en serio?

Severus no respondió en vez de eso se recostó sobre un codo y se acerco más a ella hasta quedar a milímetros de rozar sus labios ― mas que de cualquier otra cosa que haya dicho en mi vida― y la besó tiernamente y tan despacio que a ella no le quedo mas dudas de lo que el hombre le decía.


	3. Éxtasis

Bueno muchachas nuevo cap. Y solo nos resta uno. Espero lo disfruten y perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar.

Chapter 3: Éxtasis

― ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te metiste ayer por la tarde? Te estuve buscando por todas partes― susurró Harry por encima de su caldero, casi terminando la clase.

―Emmm… estuve dando vueltas por ahí, oye Harry adelántate, es que tengo que resolver una duda con el profesor además tengo tiempo libre, tu en cambio tienes que correr a clase de adivinación.

―Tienes razón Hermione, pero hablamos luego ¿vale? ― preguntó antes de salir corriendo a dejar su muestra de poción sobre el escritorio del profesor tal y como los demás estudiantes, Hermione simplemente asintió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro de la mochila con una lentitud imposible, Severus solo la observaba.

―Sta. Granger creía que la campana había sonado hace como cinco minutos, ¿es que no piensa ir a clase? ―preguntó Snape con esa voz susurrante y seductora que lo caracterizaba.

―Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo una hora libre y bueno usted sabe.

― Que casualidad, porque yo ya termine con las clases de hoy, pero no se a que se refiere con que yo se. ― replicó juguetón― ¿sabe Sta. Granger? Yo no pienso igual que usted así que tendrá que decirlo.

Ambos se iban acercando mientras hablaban y se miraban profundamente, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, en un gesto de concentración, aun no sabia si debía hacer lo que estaba pensando.

―Pro- profesor, respecto a lo que la otra noche, ya sabe en la sala de Menesteres yo…

―Esa noche no pasó nada Hermione―siguió jugando Severus, pero al ver como el brillo en los ojos de la castaña se extinguía se arrepintió―es decir― la arrinconó contra la fría pared, ―nada que no podamos repetir, nada diferente a lo que vamos a hacer en este momento, porque sabes pequeña― dijo tomando un pequeño bucle de la muchacha― tu Hermione Jean Granger eres la única mujer que hace que nada mas importe, tu haces lo que nadie nunca logró, tu me haces querer vivir.

― Severus yo…

― Calla Hermione, sígueme. ― la invitó extendiéndole una mano, que ella tomó con gusto.

Ya dentro de las habitaciones del profesor Hermione descargó su mochila en el suelo, mientras Severus la abrazaba fuertemente contra su duro pecho, ella se sintió desfallecer, aunque de igual forma enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo beso apasionadamente.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó Severus en medio del beso al sentir que algo se deslizaba de la baca de la joven a la suya.

― No es nada Sev…

― No soy tonto Hermione, se que esto es algo, de otro modo ¿por qué me lo darías?

― Tienes razón, claro que es algo, es una pastilla para la jaqueca― respondió Hermione.

―jaqueca, ¿Cuál jaq…?

―esta― dijo antes de que él terminara de hablar, para luego empezar a besarlo nuevamente, el beso fue mas apasionado esta vez, y después de unos minutos, Severus se dio por vencido, Hermione no se iba a separar de él hasta que se pasara la dichosa pastillita, y el oxigeno ya le hacia falta a su organismo así que, se la tragó, acto instantáneo Hermione lo liberó, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su cara.

―si que me lo pusiste difícil ¿no amor? ―dijo la castaña en un susurro entrecortado.

― ¿piensas eso de verdad? ― preguntó Severus tomando su cara entre ambas manos.

―claro casi me quedo sin aliento.

―si, casi lo haces― un destello de tristeza relampagueó en los ojos negros del profesor, pero segundos después ese sentimiento fue disfrazado entre uno de lujuria incontrolable.

La tomó por las caderas y ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, esa lujuria incontrolable incluso le impidió que llegara hasta la gran cama de dosel negra, por lo que la espalda de Hermione quedo apoyada contra la pared mas próxima y sus túnicas y demás ropa desaparecieron al leve movimiento de una varita.

La fría pared chocaba una y otra vez en su desnuda espalda pero eso no importaba, no había dolor lo suficientemente grande sobre la tierra, que superara el placer que ese hombre la hacia sentir.

Sudor, sabor, aquellos elixires que sus cuerpos emanaban, se entremezclaban a la perfección en ese abrazo fundido que los envolvía.

Por fin y después de llegar al clímax, ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la suave alfombra negra del lugar, Hermione estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su amate, transando el contorno de sus blancas cicatrices.

― Si Severus, estoy completamente segura de lo mucho que te amo, ―respondió la castaña a la pregunta anteriormente realizada.


	4. Consecuencias

Primero gracias a los que siguen el fic y a los que me dejan review, etc. Se que ya había anunciado el final del fic pero por cuestión de imaginación decidí cortar el final en dos caps por lo que aun nos queda uno, espero que disfruten este y esperen el siguiente que viene con lemmon largo. Espero reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Consecuencias<p>

SEVERUS POV

― ¡OMG! Pero ¿que clase de resaca es esta?, me duele todo el cuerpo, parece como que me acabo de batir a duelo con el señor tenebroso, es una sensación terrible, acabo de pasar la noche con la mas bella mujer de este asqueroso lugar y aun así me siento mas desdichado que nunca, ¿Dónde esta esa sensación de placentera ensoñación que me ataca cuando estoy con ella?, de cualquier manera, tal ves un beso de la bella jovencita me recuerde esa felicidad que he sentido durante estos últimos días.― intentando no pensar mas gire la cabeza en busca de la chica pero, no estaba allí. Aguantando el punzante dolor en mis músculos, me incorporé de la posición boca abajó en la que me encontraba y me senté intentando cubrir mi desnudez con la negra sabana, para luego intentar recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

No recordaba casi nada, los lapsos en mi memoria eran horriblemente grandes, y ese descontrol de mi propia mente me estaba angustiando, hasta que recordé: un beso, una pastilla, claro Hermione me había drogado, claro que yo había notado su intención, pero de igual forma quise ver a donde llegaban las cosas; después de eso me esperaba que la pastilla actuara rápidamente así que antes de perder los estribos quería asegurarme de algo que ella había dicho la noche anterior en la sala de menesteres, pero ella me evadió y me entristecí, en fin al instante noté que la pastilla no hacia efecto inmediato, por lo que debía ser algo muggle, disfrace la expresión en mi cara por una lujuria pura y entonces comenzó nuestro affaire. Al finalizar nos derrumbamos exhaustos sobre la alfombra y entonces ella confirmo lo que yo quería saber, me dijo que estaba completamente segura de que me amaba. Yo me tranquilice porque supe que era verdad, ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella.

Entonces noté que ella buscaba algo en su túnica, que estaba en una pila de ropa junto a nosotros. De esta sacó una pequeña pastillita y se la tomó tal y como había hecho que yo me la tomara minutos antes. Se acurrucó de nuevo junto a mí, abrazándome, yo simplemente la observaba. Transcurridos unos minutos mi vista comenzó a nublarse y supe que la pastilla me hacia efecto, ese sopor que me abordaba por el sexo que tuvimos anteriormente ya no existía, me sentía completamente despierto y entonces mi excitación se elevo hasta los cielos, verla desnuda junto a mi era tan estimulante que la sangre comenzó a bajar tan vertiginosamente a mi miembro y creí que explotaría, tomé a Hermione brutalmente, ella se quejó pero yo no me podía detener, a partir de ahí todo se me hace borroso y no le encuentro conexión a las imágenes que pasan por mi cabeza, exhausto de forzar mi mente, me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia el baño, además ya me hacia falta una ducha fría.

Entré en la regadera y estuve forzado a masturbarme combatiendo la fuerte erección que poseía, pero las imágenes de los vagos recuerdos que tenía eran tan excitantes que casi parecía estarlos viviendo nuevamente, me hacia falta ella, siempre me hace falta; me vine sobre la mano y allí quedo todo, salí de la regadera, era hora de enseñar.

Tomé entonces una poción herbovitalizante, al instante aquel dolor que aquejaba mi cuerpo y esa sombra depresiva que inundaba mi mente desaparecieron completamente. "nota mental: hay que evitar que Hermione se salga con la suya, puede ser perjudicial", con un leve movimiento de varita me vestí y posteriormente me dirigí a mi despacho, no sin antes notar que había algo que contrastaba muy mal con el color de mi habitación, algo rojo sobresalía sobre la alfombra negra, lo recogí y al verlo me sonreí y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Ya en mi despacho, estuve enterado de que me quedaban menos de diez minutos para el inicio de la primera clase del día, así que de ir a desayunar ¡nada! , tomé asiento y me decidí por escribir una carta.

_Hermione _

_Primero que todo, perdón si las palabras no son la adecuadas, pero tratándose de mi ¿Cuándo lo son? Me dejó muy preocupado el hecho de no encontrarla esta mañana, pero tal vez no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones para saber que acontecimientos la llevaron a abandonar mi habitación, a horas inadecuadas para una estudiante, de todas maneras espero que se encuentre bien y que no la hayan visto, al andar a deshoras por el colegio, anexo a esto, le envío una poción herbovitalizante, que probablemente le haga falta (si es que amanece tal cual yo amanecí). Creo que ha olvidado usted algo importante anoche cuando partió, con prisas aparentemente espero que su túnica haya sido suficiente para tapar con ella su falta. _

_Estaría encantado si nos pudiésemos ver esta noche, tal vez le agrade una noche bajo la luz de las estrellas, ¿no es así señorita? espero que esta vez no se le ocurra llevar ninguna otra pastillita sorpresa, no olvide que sigo siendo su profesor y estoy a cargo de evitar las locuras de todo el estudiantado, mándeme una respuesta con la lechuza tan pronto como lea esta nota._

_SS._

Envié la carta, y aparecí una tetera para prepararme algo que me pudiera despejar la mente.

HERMIONE POV

―Hermioneeee! ¿Estas ahí? Date prisa que estamos retrasados, si no me abres tendré que tumbar la puerta, HERMIONEEEEEEE!

―Ya te dije que ¡no! Ronald, no voy a dejar que entres ¿entiendes? Yo se lo que me quieres hacer y soy solo de Severus ¿ok?

―bien te lo dije, lo siento pero como no pareces con vida tendremos que echar abajo esta puerta. ―aseveró el pelirrojo. Y acompañado por Harry comenzaron a golpear la puerta tan duro que supe que no resistiría poco más, así que tomé mi escoba y me subí sobre el quicio de la ventana.

―_se que esto es una locura _―_pensé_― _sobretodo porque no vuelo desde que tenia once años, pero aquí voy. _― y no hubo mas que hacer simplemente me lancé al vacio sin esperar que mi escoba aun funcionara.

Sin embargo el viento azotaba mi cara y el golpe que me esperaba jamás llegó, fue entonces cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos, estaba volando, en realidad volaba; miré hacia atrás y vi como era perseguida por Harry y Ron, así que me dirigí a la única parte del castillo en donde estaría segura, la sala de pociones.

Ya allí corrí desesperada hacia la puerta que daba a su despacho, pero en mi camino se interpuso Hedwig, la mire extrañada porque parecía que supiera que intentaba escaparme entonces voló sobre mi y me empujo, posteriormente comenzó a picotear la cristalería de pociones del profesor y yo intente detenerla, sabia que donde rompiera algo no habría quien aguantara a Snape, pero fue inevitable, con un gran aletazo de la lechuza un gran frasco cayó al suelo, y el estruendo fue enorme.

Entonces desperté sobresaltada efectivamente un cristal se había rotó, pero yo no me encontraba en el aula de pociones, mas bien me encontraba en una posición poco convencional, votada en el baño de mi habitación. Lo que se había roto había sido uno de los cristales de la ventana y si, lo había roto un lechuza pero, no había nada en ella, que se le pareciera a Hedwig, en cambio era una lechuza imponente de color negro, con mal carácter o tal vez eso tendría que ver con el hecho de haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo, volando junto a la ventana, en fin, llevaba atado a la pata una carta y un pequeño paquetito.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la carta me di cuenta de que, alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación.

―Hermione vamos, sabes que no podemos entrar en tu habitación, pero estamos preocupados, ¿te encuentras bien? ― era Ronald, así que mi sueño tenia una razón de ser― nos quedan menos de cinco minutos para llagar a clase, date prisa.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño, no sin notar el tirón que daban mis músculos a cada movimiento y mire el reloj de escritorio, era tardísimo no iba a alcanzar a ir a clase.

― perdónenme chicos― grité― pero me estaba bañando, no podía escucharlos, de igual manera se me hizo muy tarde deberían correr a su clase, yo no alcanzó a llegar.

― esta bien― dijo Harry― pero ¿te encuentras bien?

―perfectamente, es solo que me quede dormida.

Entonces abrí bien la puerta del baño y deje pasar a la pobre ave a mi habitación, le di unas cuantas chucherías de lechuza y me dispuse a leer la carta, la caligrafía era apretada pero perfecta, era una nota de Severus.

Mientras la leía recordaba cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior aunque de lo que pasó después de que el éxtasis había hecho efecto, casi no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabia a que se refería Severus con eso de que me había olvidado de algo, en fin no le di mas espera y respondí a su invitación, afirmativamente claro, preguntándole a que se refería con lo de la noche bajo las estrellas y también le di las gracias por la poción, asegurándole que me seria del todo útil.

Entonces me devolví para el baño y deje que la lechuza saliera por esa ventana antes de lanzarle un hechizo reparador al vidrio. Me dispuse a tomar un baño y entonces comprendí de lo que hablaba Severus en su nota, obviamente con todo el ajetreo de esa mañana no me había dado ni siquiera por enterada de que no llevaba ropa interior, el rubor tiño mis mejillas y agradecí a Merlín no haber preguntado sobre eso en mi nota de respuesta, pero que tonta me habría sentido si Severus se enterara de que yo no había notado la desnudes bajo mi falda, claro que eso podría atribuírsele al hecho de que no podía sentir poco mas que el dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo. Tome una ducha caliente y me bebí la poción que amablemente me había enviado él. Al salir de la ducha encontré a la misma lechuza frente a mi ventana, la abrí y tome la nota que llevaba en el pico.

_Te espero a la entrada de la torre de_

_Astrología esta noche a las ocho._

_SS._

Esa había sido su respuesta a mi carta y ya no pude responder porque mi clase de pociones empezaba en unos minutos, los suficientes para llegar a las mazmorras.

Me reuní con Harry y ron en la puerta del salón y entramos cuando el profesor nos lo permitió, la clase fue relativamente normal exceptuando por el hecho de que el profesor se acerco disimuladamente a "revisar mi poción".

―Granger se ha saltado un paso importante, tiene que tener mas cuidado― me dijo con ánimos de avergonzarme, ya que ambos sabíamos que nada le hacia falta a mi poción― últimamente se le esta olvidando hasta la cabeza señorita. ― se inclinó un poco más para echar "un mejor vistazo a mi caldero" y me susurró al oído, por cierto lindas pantaletas― entonces voltee a verlo y del bolsillo de su túnica había sacado una pequeña puntita de tela roja.

Con disimulo guarde una pequeño pedazo de pergamino en ese mismo bolsillo, haciendo que mis bragas se escondieran. Severus se retiró hacia su escritorio y nadie notó todo lo que había pasado, el mas cercano a mi era Neville y estaba tan ocupado en su poción y tan asustado con la presencia del profesor, que lo único que hacia era sudar como cerdo y mirar fijo hacia su caldero.

Snape abrió la nota que decía "_disfrútelas, HG_" y ésta pronto se transformo en un moño de regalo y voló hacia su bolsillo, era un hechizo simple.

La expresión que se formo en la cara de Snape fue inigualable, primero levanto una de sus cejas mientras leía la nota y luego me volteo a ver de una forma tan lujuriosa, que al instante me sentí desnuda frente a toda la clase, me ruborice y no volví a levantar la vista hasta salir del aula.

Al fin y al cabo el siempre consigue lo que quiere y creo que avergonzarme le quedo bastante fácil.


	5. tu

Primero que todo… perdón, perdón y mil perdones por la tardanza, sé que no merezco ni siquiera pedirlo, pero tengo una escusa medianamente aceptable, bueno resulta que llevo casi tres meses convencida de que tenia este fic terminado, y por cuestiones de la vida, hoy me encontré con que no era así, pues resulta que tenía el cap a medio escribir en el compu pero nunca lo terminé, fue mi error, ya que yo siempre actualizo al terminar de escribir, bueno todo fue culpa de mi atrofiada y olvidadiza mente; bueno este debería ser el final, pero hoy escribiendo, se me ha ocurrido algo mas, que actualizaré a mas tardar la semana que viene.

Bueno no siendo más les dejo el cap.

Chapter 5: Tu

HERMIONE POV

Me encontraba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, subía escaleras y escaleras, sintiendo como me asechaba el reflejo de ser atrapada infraganti, casi había sido encontrada por Filch fuera de la sala común y a horas inadecuadas. Tal vez habría sido mejor opción traer la capa invisible de Harry; pero no había tenido ocasión de sacármela a escondidas, y que esperaban ¿Qué se la pidiera? ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? _Harry, hoy por la noche tengo una cita con Snape, no se probablemente solo sexo casual, ¿me podrías prestar la capa de tu padre?, es que no quiero que me encuentre nadie._

Ya iba retrasada, pero había tenido que coger el camino más largo, hacia la torre de astronomía y a pesar de todos esos esfuerzos, seguía sintiendo los ojos de la Sra. Norris clavados en mi espalda, observándome y esperando a su amo para que me atrapara.

Viré a la izquierda para subir el último tramo de escaleras que me faltaba, y tan pronto como puse uno de mis pies fuera de la escalera, está empezó a moverse, me sobresalté, dando un rápido brinco hacia la superficie estática, entonces lo vi, Filch venía pisándome los talones, junto con su gata . Pero se habían quedado estancados unos cuantos pasos atrás, a causa de la escalera que había cambiado de posición; entré por la puerta que estaba frente a mí y allí estaba él, Severus me esperaba con la cara de fastidio que creía conveniente, considerando la impuntualidad con la que yo había llegado.

―No digas nada―espeté, mientras corría a esconderme tras él, entre una armadura y su espalda― no te muevas, es Filch― apremié cubriéndome con su eterna capa negra, lo mejor que pude.

―Pro-profesor, que bueno que lo encuentro ― empezó Filch, en tono fatigado, casi sin aliento. ― he estado siguiendo a alguien que venía en esta dirección, y…

―así que era usted…― comenzó Snape, en tono monótono ―idiota, estaba persiguiéndome a mí, ¡estúpido! ― continuó impasible; yo a duras penas intentaba acallar mi pesada respiración.

―Mawwwrrrrrrr― masculló la gata, muy cerca de mí, yo podía oír el rasgar de sus garras sobre la túnica de Severus.

― ¿Qué tienes bebe? ― preguntó de forma empalagosa el conserje a su gata― ¿Qué no ves que es el profesor Snape?

― ya veo― afirmó Snape de forma cortante― con que eso es lo que pasa, su estúpido animal, lleva persiguiéndome desde yo que sé cuándo y usted le siguió el juego, ¿no Filch? ― continuó de manera odiosa― sabe bien lo que pienso de su gata, así que si no se la lleva ¡ahora! Puede que aparezca un poco de veneno mañana en su lechita…― amenazó irónicamente.

Por lo que pude escuchar, Filch agarró a la Sra. Norris y se fue como a quien lleva el diablo.

Snape me tomó ágilmente por los hombros, haciendo que me pusiera de pie, su rostro era ilegible.

― ¡No puedo creer que te hayas dejado ver! ― me regañó enfadado.

―pues viéndolo desde esos términos, no puedo creer que siendo tú el adulto responsable, hayas dejado que me escape y ni siquiera te preocupaste por acompañarme. No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme. ― puntualizó golpeándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho.

― tienes razón, pero entiéndeme ¿sabes los castigas que pone Filch cuando atrapa a alguien desprevenido? Me puse nervioso, lo siento, debí recogerte, lo sé.

― No, lo siento yo es que no soporto que me reprendas de esa manera, como sí yo no fuera más que una torpe estudiante que se escapó y se topó con su profesor; ― me disculpe yo.

―Eres más que eso Hermione, debes entenderlo, ahora eres mi vida.

― Te quiero Severus― dije lanzándome a sus brazos, él me abrazó fuertemente, mientras yo escondía mi cara entre los pliegues de su túnica; me sentía tonta y no quería que él pudiera notarlo.

Entonces me abrazó poniéndome a su costado y me dirigió hacia la parte alta de la torre, yo subía los escalones uno a uno aferrada a su fornido torso. Llegamos a la última puerta y él la abrió dejándome pasar primero.

No podía creérmelo, todo era tan hermoso, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, él la limpió con su pulgar. Las estrellas resplandecían por todo el tejado descubierto de la torre; y en el suelo a nuestro alrededor volaban y descansaban un millar de velas de todos los tamaños, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa con los platillos cubiertos, como en los más finos restaurantes y una botella de champagne en una cubeta de hielo esperaba por nosotros.

Esto es para ti, mi bellísima princesa― dijo susurrando en mi oído y al instante mi túnica del colegio, se convirtió en un hermoso vestido entallado en la cintura, que tenía un gran pero femenino escote en la espalda, era de color rojo y tenia mil capas de tul rojizo, que hacían que la falda fuera abultada, al mejor estilo de una princesa.

Lo mire sorprendida y note como el ya no tenía su túnica habitual, en cambio tenia una de gala, de corte antiguo, muy parecida a lo que se usaba en la época medieval, que de todas maneras era de color negro y hacia resaltar su tez blanquecina en demasía, se veía espectacular.

Me invitó a sentarme y como todo un caballero retiró mi asiento, para luego empujarlo educadamente.

―Es hermoso Severus― apenas pude articular, aun anonadada por la sorpresa.

― es solo para ti― espetó, aun a mi lado― ¿champagne madame? ― me preguntó.

―Por supuesto caballero―si él me iba a tratar con tantos modales, yo no me iba a quedar atrás.

El por supuesto no estaba acostumbrado a esa bebida muggle, así que la empezó a destapar como si fuera una simple botella de vino de elfo, así que extrajo el corcho de la botella con sus hábiles manos, sin tener ningún cuidado de apuntar la boquilla de la botella en otra dirección que no fuera su cara. El corcho salió despedido, le golpeó uno de sus ojos y un gran chorro del liquido espumoso bañó su cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

SEVERUS POV

―Me cago en M…―automáticamente me detuve, había prometido ser un caballero, pero es que…― estúpidos muggles y sus estúpidos inventos… la madre que los par… ― entonces si me detuve ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hablado de esta forma sobre los muggles y frente a Hermione? ― lo siento…― comencé a disculparme, pero me detuve al ver que ella se ponía de pie, entonces me di la vuelta, porque no quería ver cuando se fuera ofendida de aquel lugar.

De repente sentí como me tocaba los hombros y me hacia quedar frente a ellas.

―No te preocupes― dijo acercándose a mí de manera seductora, pasando uno de sus pequeños y suaves dedos sobre mis labios― de esta manera sabe mejor― afirmó para luego lamer su dedo bañado en champagne y besarme, haciéndome olvidar cualquier sentido de culpabilidad que me aquejaba.

Después de unos pocos segundos la cena romántica se fue al traste, los besos eran más frenéticos y voraces, literalmente nos devorábamos el uno al otro.

Decidimos darnos un respiro para luego continuar sin detenernos, ella tomaba intermitentes bocanadas de aire; no sé como pero ahora estábamos tendidos en el lustrado piso de madera, ella con sus ojos cerrados, yo observándola.

─ me has convertido en un adicto Hermione ─ susurré pesadamente─ ahora soy adicto a ti.

─no tanto como lo soy yo de ti Severus─ dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirarme.

Aparte un bucle de cabello que ocultaba su perfecto rostro de mi vista y acaricie su rostro delicadamente, asombrándome con las perfectas reacciones que tenía su piel bajo mi tacto, como se erizaba al rozar de mis dedos.

Entonces ella se irguió quedando de rodillas frente a mí, ese gran vestido de princesa que le había conjurado ya no era más que un gran estorbo, así que lo hice desaparecer y la observe, observe su perfección y sentí como al verla se me hacía irresistible acercarme a ella y probarla.

Me estaba convirtiendo en adicto definitivamente, era como si estuviera sometido a rehabilitación y de repente me hubiera dado cuenta de que una pequeña pastilla de éxtasis me estaba esperando en frente y lo único que necesitara, lo único que me hiciera falta fuera tomarla y hacerla mía lo más pronto posible, porque de no hacerlo explotaría y no me perdonaría.

La acerque a mí por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra viajaba hasta sus pliegues ya húmedos, preparados para mí, la acaricie extasiándome con el calor que emanaba y me perdí en los recuerdos de aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos, sonreí, recordando mi propio descaro, como había entrado en su habitación y la había seducido sin más, como sin su permiso había tomado un poco de crema de chocolate y avellanas directamente de su vagina y como no solo me había atrevido a espiarla esa noche, sino que llevaba haciéndolo desde ya varias noches atrás, excitándome al verla manosearse y deseando ser yo quien lo hiciese, hasta el punto en que no soporte más y me deje ver por ella.

Hermione gemía y gritaba audiblemente por el placer que le estaba proporcionando, yo me excitaba cada vez más mientras la masturbaba, sentía como mi erección pulsaba continuamente contra mi apretado pantalón, casi dolorosamente, Hermione llego al orgasmo y se vino completamente sobre mi mano. Entonces si fue doloroso, mi excitación creció imposiblemente estrechándose contra mi pantalón, solté un gruñido gutural y desaparecí mi ropa para luego, posarme sobre Hermione, que ahora se retorcía en el suelo, por las contracciones del placer recibido, la penetré sin esperar siquiera que se hubiera calmado, la embestí brutalmente, una y otra vez, sintiendo su estreches como mi gloria, extasiándome a cada movimiento y a cada centímetro que recorría en su interior.

Esta vez mis pensamientos fueron más allá de los recuerdos, me transporte hasta la sala de menesteres.

Entramos en la gran sala, yo llevaba cargada a Hermione, nos besábamos, la deposite sobre la gran cama de dosel que había aparecido para nosotros e intente separarme un poco, ella no lo permitió, aun con miedo de que yo volviera a desaparecer de su lado, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, no era tan estúpido, nuestra ropa desapareció entre besos y caricias, y pronto ya la estaba poseyendo, la embestía lentamente pero a la vez con fuerza como si con cada embestida borrara un pedacito de todas aquellas cosas que le había hecho, como si con cada beso que le daba le borrara uno a uno esos malos recuerdos, queriendo reivindicarme con caricias y abrazos.

HERMIONE POV

Mientras aun intentaba controlar las contracciones que mi cuerpo hacía involuntariamente, gracias al maravilloso orgasmo que Severus me acababa de obsequiar, sentí como él se posicionaba sobre mi cuerpo y me penetraba casi en seguida, los niveles de excitación que se encontraban en descenso, se elevaron de nuevo con violencia, el simple toque de su cálida piel desembocaba tal tipo de reacciones en mi cuerpo, con cada embestida me hacía desear una nueva y otra y otra que siguiera a esa, era una necesidad, necesitaba cada pedacito que pudiera recolectar de aquel hombre, lo necesitaba todo. Era oficialmente una adicta a Severus Snape, y no quería hacer nada para sanarme.

Severus acomodo mis tobillos sobre sus hombros me penetro brutal, salvaje y de manera completamente carnal; recordándome el momento exacto en que el éxtasis le había hecho efecto la noche anterior, como me poseía desquiciado e incontrolable y como yo me rendía pasiva ante su brutalidad, no podia negar que me encantaba, adoraba cuando me tomaba con ternura, pero enloquecía de deseo cuando me follaba como un animal, ver ese brillo demente en sus orbes azabache era para mí como beber el más exquisito elixir, estaba rendida ante él, en ese momento Severus podía hacer lo que le placiera, y yo igual seguiría encantada.

Severus deslizó mis piernas hasta sus costados y yo me enganche a su espalda con ellas, entonces, el dio un giro sobre el suelo, quedando bajo mi cuerpo, yo marcaba el ritmo, yo mandaba ahora.

SEVERUS POV

Tomé sus torneadas piernas y las deslicé para que quedaran a mi espalda, ella me abrazó con ellas, me tumbé de espaldas y la dejé tomar las riendas de la situación, adoraba la perspectiva de momentos como ese, donde podía contemplar con plenitud la mujer en la que se había convertido Hermione, mi pequeña e insufrible sabelotodo.

Recordé con claridad lo sucedido la noche anterior, enloquecí cuando la pastilla me hizo efecto, la tomé como si fuera un animal, poco a poco mi razón ganaba la batalla contra mi instinto, por fin logré apaciguar mis brutales movimientos, y entonces un brillo distinto apareció en los ojos de Hermione, ella puso ambas manos sobre mi pecho y me empujó dejándome bajo su cuerpo, cabalgaba sobre mí, con una rapidez y habilidad indescriptiblemente excitante, mordiendo su labio inferior, justo como hacía en este momento, culminamos al tiempo, minutos más tarde alguien tocó a la puerta de mi despacho, Hermione se asustó por la perspectiva de que la pudieran atrapar allí, se vistió a toda prisa mientras yo hacía lo mismo, me dirigía a mi despacho, abrí la puerta con fastidió y miré con una ceja enarcada al molesto y entrometido conserje.

―profesor hay un estudiante fuera de la cama causando estragos por los pasillos, si usted quisiera venir conmi…― había empezado a decir Filch.

― Me importa poco lo que el estudiante ese esté haciendo, lárguese de aquí, que no ve que estoy descansando, ― sin más le tiré la puerta en las narices y regresé con una sonrisa a mi dormitorio, ― ya se ha ido Her…― la sonrisa se me borró al no encontrarla allí―sacudí pesadamente mi varita y mi ropa desapareció completamente, no me importo en lo más mínimo el hecho de encontrarme totalmente desnudo, ni me preocupe por ponerme el pijama, solo me deje caer sobre la cama, tal cual estaba.

Un brillo perlado nos cubría a ambos, mientras Hermione se balanceaba al ritmo de una armonía inexistente sobre mis caderas, el choque de ambos cuerpos era electrizante, sus pechos se balanceaban llamándome a gritos, me incorpore a medias, quedando frente a ellos, encargándome de darles la atención que les correspondía, pude sentir como los musculos de Hermione se contraían, el climax la estaba alcanzando, mientras gemía fuertemente, inundando la habitación de hermosa música.

―severussss― pronunció al terminar y eso fue el detonante de mi cronométrica bomba, estallé en su interior.

Ambos caímos rendidos sobre el suelo, con las estrellas como únicos testigos de lo que allí había acontecido

…

HERMIONE POV

Estaba descansando sobre el hombro de Severus, él me acariciaba la espalda perezosamente con su mano izquierda.

―Hermione― llamó repentinamente.

― ¿hmmm? ― contesté yo.

― ¿me harías un favor?

― Lo que sea, tu solo pide.

―bien pues siendo así, ¿puedes abrir los ojos Hermosa?

Yo simplemente lo obedecí y no pude dar crédito a lo que encontré, en el cielo sobre nosotros las estrellas se habrían agrupado en líneas curvas y rectas, y adoptando la forma de una caligrafía apretada y perfecta que ella conocía bien rezaba:

¿_Te casarías conmigo?_

―claro que si, Severus―respondí en un susurro entrecortado, las lágrimas de felicidad acudieron a mis ojos nublando mi vista.

―entonces hay algo allí que te pertenece, esto lo había planeado diferente…―afirmó Severus limpiado mis mejillas con sus pulgares. ― ¡accio postre!― automáticamente un plato de la mesa voló hasta nosotros y se posó sobre mis manos, era una rebanada de torta de chocolate―…pero en vista de las circunstancias, que lo disfrutes.

― ¿Chocolate Severus? ya sabes cómo me hace poner el chocolate.

― ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Por qué sino, escogería este postre?

―Mmm eso suena tentador profesor. ― dije levándome una enorme cucharada a la boca, entonces sentí algo duro en ella, lo saque de allí y me encontré con un precioso anillo de plata, con una bellísima esmeralda en el medio. ― tienes buen gusto Severus.

―ya l se te escogí a ti ¿no? ― Lo golpeé juguetonamente.

―no es para pasar por engreída, pero tienes razón, ― hablé con tono altivo, limpiando el anillo con mi varita, ya me lo iba a colocar cuando él me lo arrebató.

―serás preciosa y todo lo que quieras, pero ese es trabajo mío ¿vale?

― Como quiera señor Snape.

― Pues así quiero, futura señora Snape― yo sonreí ante esto, mientras el deslizaba la joya por mi dedo anular.

Eso era una genial expectativa: señora Hermione Granger de Snape.

―¿ y en donde nos habíamos quedado con cómo te ponía el chocolate Hermione? ― preguntó el recostándose nuevamente en el suelo con ambas manos tras la nuca.

― nos habíamos quedado por aca― tome un poco de crema y se la unte en la nariz, ― y por aca, ― esta vez le unte la barbilla, y la frente y el cachete y…―¡uy! Severus eso definitivamente no te va a gustar.

―¿Qué cosa amor? ―preguntó despreocupado.

―no pues yo lo decía por el enorme moretón que te acaba de salir en el ojo, cariño. ¿Sabes que le quedaría bien a ese ojo?... que lo emparejemos con el otro, solté una carcajada mientras le untaba mas crema alrededor de ojo sano, ― el me miro con cara de pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos.

―no es gracioso, todo es culpa de querer impresionarte, a decir verdad e tu culpa. ― dijo mirando a otro lado.

― ¿mi culpa? y ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer para que el profesor Snape pueda perdonarme?

―se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas― sonrió de lado Severus.

― tendrá algo que ve con esto― pregunté agachándome y lamiendo su barbilla.

―si, alguna idea llevas leoncita, pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, es bueno que tengamos tiempo indefinido para que logres alcanzar tu cometido, tenemos toda una vida para lograrlo.


	6. Epilogo: Flor de loto

DISCLAIMER: Todo de JKR y nada mio.

Bueno aquí les dejo el epilogo y doy por concluido este fic, perdon la demora, en serio.

* * *

><p>Epilogo: Flor de loto.<p>

Había sido una ceremonia pequeña, simple pero preciosa, los invitados, bueno no había sido fácil, que aceptaran lo de su relación y todo eso, pero después de tanta guerra, cualquier motivo de celebración era suficiente para, cualquier persona, y allí estaban todos, acompañando a la feliz pareja.

― ¿no crees que nadie nos echaría de menos, si nos escapáramos en este instante? ― preguntó Severus abrazando a la castaña por la espalda.

―pues me encantaría y lo sabes― dijo la castaña sonriendo, ― pero es que tuve una idea y hay que esperar para que se realice.

―Tus ideas Hermione… son por no decir más… peligrosas. ― ¿Que se te ha ocurrido esta vez?

Hermione se limitó a llamar a un camarero y le susurró casi inaudiblemente.

―ya pueden traer los pasabocas especiales― el camarero solo le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo molestar a Snape y se fue.

Un minuto después regreso seguido por dos más que cargaban, al igual que el unas bandejas con unas extrañas cosas rosadas y verdes; empezaron a repartirlos entre los ya semi tomados invitados.

―Hermione, pero si, ¿eso es…?

―Sí flor de loto― respondió ella simplemente.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a drogarlos a todos? Y a todas estas ¿Cómo hiciste para que los encargados del banquete accedieran a esto?

― estamos en Grecia, esto es lo mas normal en bodas aquí, es como repartir cerveza.

―Si, pero los citadinos están acostumbrados a ellas, estoy seguro que no les hace ningún efecto diferente a que si tomaran una sola cerveza.

― ¡Ay! Vamos Severus, ahora no me vengas a negar, que nunca has tenido el deseo de burlarte a costa de algunos de nuestros invitados. ― dijo ella tratando de hacerlo acceder, aunque la verdad ya no hacía falta casi todos los invitados tenían en sus manos un pequeña flor de loto.

― bueno, no lo negaré, aunque decir "algunos" es pasarse la cosa muy por encima, yo diría la mayoría, por no decir que todos― corroboró Snape después de mirar alrededor, a decir verdad solo se salvaba la familia directa de la castaña. Y no era una familia muy grande que digamos, entre cinco y siete personas.

―entonces no se diga más, a disfrutar del espectáculo. ― Severus le sonrió y la beso en una mejilla aun abrazándola por la espalda. Al fin y al cabo, por cosas como esa se había enamorado de ella. ― además cuando sean consientes de todo lo que han estado haciendo, ya estaremos lejos en nuestra luna de miel, como para que puedan ir a reclamarnos.

…

Un sonido de aparición resonó tras aquella casona abandonada junto a la playa, y posteriormente unas carcajadas estrepitosas se escucharon allí mismo.

― ¿viste a McGonagall amor? ― rió la castaña.

― ¿bailando en calzones sobre la mesa? Jajaja ¡claro! ― respondió este entre carcajadas― ¿y tu viste a tu amigo el elegido?

― ya sabía que lo mencionarías primero, pero tienes razón, es que mira que besar a Ron como si fuera Ginny y como le reclamaba porque no le quería corresponder jajaja.

―estoy seguro que con todo eso que les diste, hasta Molly habría besado a Bellatrix de estar viva. jajaja― rieron al tiempo― y qué decir de tu madre― ambos dejaron de reír automáticamente, el creyendo que la había cagado, pero ambos soltaron una risotada de repente.

―tienes razón me matará cuando recuerde que ha estado haciendo "magia" con un tenedor, toda la tarde…― rió ella― bien Severus ya habrá tiempo de reírnos de todos ellos, por lo pronto, dime a donde me has traído.

― sabes siempre soñé con venir hasta Acapulco a conocer el mar, y que mejor que hacerlo junto a ti, amor.

―Así que mi precioso profesorcito no conocía el océano… mmm pues que esperamos, lo tomo de la mano y lo halo hasta llegar frente a playa, pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta que el opuso resistencia.

―no vas a mojar el traje costoso, que hiciste que comprara.

―pues si recuerdo bien, ese mismo día aseguraste que no lo volverías a usar nunca, que era una pérdida de dinero porque solo lo usarías en la boda, te tengo noticias… la boda terminó― diciendo esto lo halo con fuerza, pero él hizo fuerza hacia el otro lado, tal vez mas de la necesaria, porque el resultado fue quedar acostado en la arena con la joven a horcajadas sobre él― mmm Severus, solo tenias que pedirlo cariño― dijo antes de besarlo con pasión, en medio de la espuma del mar.

…

Llegó una carta, ― dijo la castaña, levantándose perezosamente y totalmente desnuda de la cama. Abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a la lechuza parda que la traía, miro con ojos desorbitados el sobre carmesí. ― es un vociferador Severus.

―HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES! MIRA QUE HACER LO QUE HICISTE CON NOSOTROS, MCGONAGALL ESTA FURIOSA Y TU MADRE MANDA A DECIRTE, QUE MAS VALE QUE DISFRUTES TU LUNA DE MIEL, PORQUE VAS A NECECITARLO CUANDO REGRESES― la voz en gritos de Molly Weasley llenó la habitación, el sobre se giró dirigiéndose al desnudo hombre en la cama― SE QUE TODO ESTO FUE IDEA TUYA, SEVERUS SNAPE, MI HERMIONE NO HARÍA ESO, LA CONOSCO BIEN, Y RUEGA A MERLÍN QUE NO TE DESPIDAN DE HOGWARTS POR ESTA BROMITA TUYA. ― La carta se auto destruyo y cayó en pedacitos de ceniza al suelo.

Hermione dio unas cuantas chucherías al ave y esta se fue por donde vino, entonces miro a Severus que estaba ceñudo mirando el techo de la habitación.

― Mi amor, no te enfades conmigo, yo voy aclarar todo― se acerco a la cama y le rozó el hombro.

― ¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy enfadado contigo, amor?, si me haces supremamente feliz, ¿en verdad soy el único que te conoce realmente?.

― Pues sí, contigo me queda sencillo ser lo que soy, una estúpida y adicta experimental, rebelde niñita…

―preciosa, ―completó él― vamos ven aquí insoportable sabelotodo. Eres mi droga y necesito de ti a cada segundo, ― y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, aunque sí, el estaba seguro de que la vida se le iría en eso, porque solo muriendo la dejaría escapar, incluso ni aunque eso pasara.


End file.
